Angel Heart
by Kazanesakura
Summary: Actually, this is my own story, with my own characters and plot. I just didn't know where else to post it, since I don't feel comfortable with wattpad and all... Anyway... The story is about a girl, two boys, one man, one wolf, and one fox. Rating to be safe, but I think kids can read this, too...


Chapter 1: Gifts

The hills were lush green with grass that grew upon them, dancing with the wind. Small birds of different kinds flocked together, continuously singing a never ending song of nature. Deer, sheep, moose, goats and other types of plant-eating and fish-eating animals grouped together with each of their kind, grazing the fields and meadows as well as the ponds and streams. A majestic castle could be located at the heart of this peaceful valley. The castle was surrounded by houses, stables, barns and a church. Within the walls of the queen's quarters, screams were a plenty at this very moment. The king sat on the right side of his wife's bed, holding her right hand in his own. The queen's violet hair fanned out upon the white pillow, acting as a halo of sorts around her head. Her eyes clenched shut as she cried out in pain, panting every now and then. Shoulder length brown hair covered the king's worry-filled red-brown eyes. His dark blue robe wrinkled at his knees as his left hand clutched the fabric tightly. The queen's white, medical robe was in a disarray as she tried with all her strength to end this swiftly and successfully. Soon, a new voice wailed as the nurse gently held unto an infant. "Majesties, we can now celeb-" she'd started with a voice full of disapproval. The pained cry of the queen cut the nurse off, resounding within the room once again. The nurse gasped in surprise. Rarely was there an occasion like this one. "Majesties, you've received a set of twins from the heavens!" they rejoiced at the younger infant's birth.

~Three Years Later~

A young girl with mid-back length wavey light blue green hair hummed in happiness. The silver robe she wore adorned her figure, fluttering as she all but ran across the garden, the floral designs on the hem seemingly dancing . Her lavender eyes were focused on a boy resting upon the temple's steps. His straight light brown hair, which should have reached just a bit below his shoulders was tied into a ponytail, leaving a few strands as side bangs which reached to his cheeks. He wore a maroon robe with wavey designs at the hem. The robe seemingly danced in the soft breeze. His eyes, which were closed, snapped open. The were narrowed, icy blue eyes glaring in annoyance as thin lips formed a scowl. The boy's expression softened upon seeing the one who called his name and broken his concentration from meditating. However, the soft expression became a worried one as he took in the girl's teary face. His head tilted to his left side as his light blue eyes narrowed once more and a frown rested on his lips. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you!" the five year old girl said, voice wavering due to fear. _Fear of being hated and alone..._ The boy thought, his expression turning into a gentle one as the girl voiced out the reason of being sad and on the verge of tears. "It's fine. I was not doing anything,really. Is there something you wished to do, Princess?" the boy replied in a soft, brotherly tone. He moved to bow before the girl when a hand grabbed his right forearm. "No! No bows Lynn!" the girl exclaimed, attempting to pull the boy up by the arm she held on to. "And don't call me princess! I've a name!" Lynn smiled warmly at the girl. Chuckling lightly, he answered in a loving voice, "If it is what shall make my lady happy, then I shall oblige, Sarah." the girl's teary expression instantly went away, replaced by a face beaming with happiness. Being two years older than the girl, Lynn acted as her guardian, protecting her from the meaner children. _For now, this is all I can do. But trust me. I will become stronger to protect you from everything. _Lynn was brought out of his thoughts as they heard a shout of frustration coming from the hallway of the temple. Turning their heads around a bit, they saw a man on the porch. The man had straight mid-back length yellow hair. He wore a plain dark green robe. Sarah and Lynn both raced through the garden which was full of life. "What's wrong, uncle Rowen?" curious and worried lavender eyes met with patient and understanding green ones. The man smiled gently at the girl, "It's nothing. Don't worry, young one." said Rowen. "Why don't you and Lynn go shopping? There are things I must attend to." he added. At this, Sarah's face beamed with excitement. She was rarely allowed to go outside the castle walls, other than to go to the temple. She was really happy to go anywhere as long as she was with Lynn or Rowen or even better, the both of them.

~Sunset~

Sarah was roaming about the temple with Lynn walking a few paces behind her. A smile rested upon her lips as her right hand held unto Lynn's left led her to the kitchen, the lights were turned off. Lynn muttered a few words as he concentrated. A pair of wisp-like flames appeared before the two children, both flames floating. The flames illuminated the way a bit, creating an eerie atmosphere. Sarah was not afraid, though. _These are Lynn's. They don't mean harm. _She though, though she was curious as to why Lynn didn't just turn on the lights. When they reached the dining room, Lynn finally did turn the lights on. Sarah was so surprised and happy at what she saw. There were two shelves full of utensils one on the left wall from the door, the other on the right wall. In between the shelves was a small table. A medium-sized cake rested on the table, surrounded by an assortment of cupcakes and cookies. Above the table was a large blue banner where the words "Happy Sixth Birthday Sarah!" were written in bold, green letters. Behind the table stood Rowen, a gentle smile resting upon his lips. Sarah's eyes were tearing up, yet a smile stayed upon her lips. She turned around, facing Lynn and holding a stare with him before she jumped on him, making the boy off-balanced a bit. She went straight for Rowen afterwards exclaiming "I love it! Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again. By the time a royal guard came to pick her up, she'd spent three hours celebrating her birth with her two precious people.

~At The Castle~

Sarah's personality was still the same as they reached the castle gates. However, as she saw the queen, indifference painted her face and movements. "Welcome home, my daughter~" the queen said, her voice filled with malice. Sarah tried to calm her frantic heartbeat as thoughts of what might happen plagued her mind. She noticed the small boy the queen held unto. _At least she isn't hurting you, Paul. I'm content with being hurt if it means you won't be hurt, li'l brother... _She thought. After seeing her brother to bed, her mother brought her to a dark room and locked her in. She was used to it by now, yet she felt something worse will happen. Something slithered its way up her arms. Looking down, her lavender eyes widened in fear as she saw dark violet tentacles wrapping themselves on her arms and legs. The queen and the king came in at that time. "Mom! Dad! What is this?" she asked, voice full of terror. "Why, it's our gift to you of course." the queen mentioned. "Happy sixth birthday, Sarah." the king added. Sarah screamed as the tentacles pulled her into darkness. Her soul separated from her body which was now stone.

~In The Village~

Puffs of air escaped his slightly opened lips as he ran with all his might. The light brown pajamas he wore were a bit dusty and grimy by now, seeing as he bumped into people and things alike. He was in a hurry to get to the palace, his light brown hair fluttering after him. Light blue eyes darkened a shade in worry and anger, both. Anger at the ones who caused what he heard and worry for the one who screamed. He picked up his pace but was stopped by a hand grabbing his right arm, pulling him into an alleyway. He craned his neck a bit, his light blue eyes meeting indifferent green hues. "Master! I have to go! She's in danger! She's-" he exclaimed as he tried to get out of the vice-like grip of the man he came to know as his teacher and father-figure. "No, Lynn... Neither you nor I, apart or together, can save her in our current states. I can't manipulate darkness, you can. But you'll have to find your partner and we must also train more, to be stronger if we wish to free her from darkness's clutches." Rowen said. "Come. We must pack for a long journey." he added. Lynn gave one final glance at the palace. _For now. For now, it's farewell. But I promise you, we will come and save you..._ "Please wait for us, M'lady.." with this final whisper, Lynn followed after Rowen.


End file.
